Nonarapa
by Rasengandragon
Summary: So, what happens when you drop two hyperactive 12 year olds into the Furuba world? Chaos of course! Come see all the details!


**Rasengandragon Hello! Welcome to my new story!**

**ZF82(Zelda-fan82) Hey! Hey! What about me! I helped in writing this!**

**Rasengandragon Oh! Yes, she helped too. **

**ZF82 Lets just get the ebil disclaimer over with!**

**Disclaimer: Neither of own Fruits Basket nor will we ever. …maybe.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Two twelve-year-old girls sighed within the room the two shared while one was visiting from Massachusetts. That would be the girl with long brown hair tied back into the ponytail, thin wavy strands straying in front of her face. She sat on one of the two small beds in the room, looking deep in thought as she stared at a TV screen which was playing a Fruits Basket DVD. The other, with dark brown hair, so dark that it almost looked black, slumped on a computer desk, also looking like she was deep within the bowels of her mind, thinking. "I GOT IT!" the one in front of the computer suddenly shouted, beginning to type like mad, the other girl rubbed her ear, "I nearly blast my ears out with music and you shout more? Ai…you want me to go deaf! I know you do!" She was joking, but her friend wasn't listening anyway. A few minutes of silence passed(other than the steady clicking of the keyboard as the darker-haired girl continued typing) and finally, the girl at the computer sat straight, "Done!" she announced, then scrolling down the page on the internet to submit the two's work to a site, which just happened to be a fanfiction site. "So that's what you shouted about…never shout again, Jenny, 'kay?" "Sure Lindsay." "I TOLD YOU! MY NAME ISH FELIX! FELIX DARNIT!" The girl apparently known as Jenny simply shrugged, and clicked the button to send in the two's fanfiction, just as the episode of Fruits Basket on the television was just ending, as soon as Jenny clicked the button, there was a bright flash of light, and when the light faded, Jenny and 'Felix' were gone.**

The two friends were lost in the mystical space that was known of its cyber ness. Jenny seemingly yelled something, but it was unheard over the disaster. 'Felix' cried out in annoyance, it was interrupting her DVD; almost as if they were spit out, the two fell from the sky onto a very familiar rooftop. "What the heck was that!" Jenny inquired, her head turning bewilderedly toward Felix. "Don't ask me! You're the one with the glitched computer!" she retorted, staring around also. Felix muttered something about this looking familiar. "Hey...did you ever get the feeling we're bein' watched...?" She asked Jenny, who nodded in reply. They both turned, synchronized. Jenny gasped, but Felix widened her eyes, "Kyo Sohma?" they bellowed in terror and excitement together. Yes, it was the stubborn orange head everyone has come to know and love. "Look Jenny! It's Kyo!" Felix said happily. Jenny studied the surroundings a bit more, "But...how'd he get here? I don't think we're in Massachusetts anymore..." she said, "It looks more like- "

"-the Sohma household!"

"So when I hit submit!"

"We were thrown into here!"

"AWESOME!" the two finally shouted, grinning at each other broadly.

Kyo awkwardly glared at the two. "WHAT THE HELL ARE TWO GIRLS FALLING OUTTA THE SKY FOR!" he exploded angrily. "Don't worry! I'd be a little scared too if I saw two strange girls fall onto my roof from nowhere!" Felix said.

Felix then blinked and looked at Kyo a little suspiciously, "Wait a minute Jenny...how do we really know its him...?" she asked, looking towards her friend, who shrugged, "You could always hug him to find out." Felix then grinned, "Okay!" and with that, she jumped onto Kyo, swiftly putting her arms around his neck and hugging him tight.  
-POOF!-  
"DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"  
"Yep, it's Kitten!" Felix said happily, using her nickname for the orange-headed cat.  
"KITTEN!" Kyo shouted, rather...ticked off for being called such a 'stupid'(in his words) nickname.  
"Yep, Kitten!" Jenny said, smirking.  
"Heeey...if Kyo's here...then...Yuki's here too...and Tohru..." Felix stopped speaking and her eyes widened, "CRAP! SHIGURE'S HERE TOO!" she then shouted, clinging even tighter to Kyo's cat-self.  
Kyo twitched, "...can't...breathe..." he choked out, "Eek! Sorry!" Felix said, letting go of the little animal, right near the edge of the roof. Kyo fell, and Felix screamed, "KYOOOO!" then, being the obsessed idiot that she was, jumped down after him while Jenny peeked over the edge of the roof, watching as Felix grabbed Kyo from the air and flipped herself so she landed on her back with a rather loud thud, a large cracking noise, and a puff of dust from the dirt.  
Shigure, who had been...doing whatever he was doing inside the house, heard the thud and stepped outside, rather surprised to see a twelve-year-old lying on the ground with an orange cat in her arms. "What in the world is going on...?" he asked, confused.

Jenny glanced at him and hopped down also. "We got sucked into...er...'here' from my computer! And then we fell from the sky, see? And...this is totally unbelievable, eh?" she said, looking down. Shigure nodded solemnly, then glared at the two. "Are you two in highschool...?" he asked hopefully.  
"NO!" Jenny and Felix shouted in unison. Felix returned to huggling the choking Kyou, who was attempting to yell "GET AWAY!" but it wouldn't quite come out. Shigure looked down, "Oh." he said. Jenny grinned childishly, a soft laugh came from her.  
Suddenly a sigh was heard from behind Shigure. "What is it now?" Yuki Sohma asked, emerging from the house. "We have visito- "  
-POOF!-  
"EEK!"  
"DAMNIT!"  
Yuki paused, a blank expression stretched across his confused face. Felix was the owner of the shriek, dropping Kyo and turning away to face a tree (Jenny did 'zee same). Kyo blushed madly, leaping quickly up to the roof and swiping his clothes. He could be heard muttering, "Damn kid..."  
"I'm not a kid!" Felix retorted angrily. Jenny snickered, pointing at Felix, "Kid! Kid!" She mocked in a sing-song way. "HEY!" Felix yelled, chasing after Jenny who darted around the yard playfully.

"GRAAAAAH! I WILL HAVE MY REVEEEEEEENGE!" Felix shouted, jumping and   
tackling her friend, both slammed into the dirt, another dust cloud rising.  
"HAHA! GOT YOU!" Jenny then somehow managed to wriggle away, "No you  
didn't!" she said, sticking her tongue out at Felix, who scrambled to her  
feet and the chase began again, "Excuse me, girls? Could you please stop   
chasing each other like that?" Yuki asked, coughing slightly as the dust  
cloud sorta drifted towards him and Shigure, Felix and Jenny immediately  
stopped, "Sorry Yuki-kun!" they both said, Yuki blinked, surprised and  
confused, "How exactly do you know my name?" "Eheh...long story..." Jenny  
said, sweatdropping. "I think we have awhile..." Shigure said, Jenny shook  
her head, "No, no...really long and confusing story, it's not worth  
hearing..." "...I want Kyo-kun..." Felix broke into the conversation with a  
sort of whiny comment.

Jenny stared at Felix, "What happened to your Kyo plush, then?" she asked,  
getting up and brushing herself off a bit. Felix glared at her, "I was so  
intensified at one point in the DVD's that I..." she paused to sniff,  
"RIPPED OFF HIS HEAD!" Yuki glared awkwardly at her. "'Kyo plush'?" he   
asked.  
"Yuppers!" Felix said happily. Jenny stared at Yuki, "Yeah! And I have one  
o' you, too!" she said, whipping out her rat plush. "TA-DAH!"

"PLUSHIE!" Felix screeched, tackling Jenny and snatching the rat plush from  
her hands, clinging to it, "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Jenny shouted, Felix  
whimpered and handed it back to her. "Kyo-kuuuuuuun!" she whined, wishing  
he'd come back down. Yuki simply watched the two pre-teens with a raised  
eyebrow, "...uh...?"

Kyo sat with his arms folded at the edge of the roof, watching them angrily. _'Stupid idiots..' _he thought furiously. Jenny was huggling her Yuki-kun plushie. Felix was still whining about Kyo when Jenny stopped her, "Hey..." she started, thinking quickly, "Where are we gonna stay tonight? And the night after...and the night after...and the night after- "  
"JUST SHUT UP!" Kyo shouted, turning his head away. "That's not nice!" Felix shouted up to him, "Now I'm gonna eat you!" "Whaah!"  
Felix jumped onto the tree, then leaped for Kyo, tackling him. "ARRRG!" she shouted.  
"WHAT THE HELL!"  
"That's Felix for 'ya..." Jenny muttered, snickering.

"Nyaaaaah! Apologize or I'll bite your ear!"  
"WHAT THE HELL! NO YOU WON'T!"  
Felix then bit his ear, making a 'hmph' noise and then letting go, "I told you I would!"  
Jenny, removing her attention from the commotion on the roof, looked towards Yuki and Shigure, still hugging her plushie, "Yuki-kun? Shigure-san? ...Felix and I don't really have anywhere to go so...do you think we could stay with you?"  
"HELL NO!" came Kyo's shout from the roof, though no one paid him much attention. Shigure grinned, "Of course you can!" Yuki glanced towards him, "Shii-san...don't do anything you might regret..."

"Ha!" Jenny cheered gleefully, "How could you regret something from _us_!" she said, smiling with puppy-like eyes.  
"S'not like we're axe murderers!" Felix chimed in, letting go of Kyou's ear and playing with his hair.  
"Yeah! Com on Yuki!" Shigure whined, standing next to Jenny with his arm around her. "Gah..." Yuki muttered, holding his head. "Fine...I guess..." he said quietly. Jenny brightened up, "FWEEEEE!" she shouted, running to Yuki and hugging him.  
-POOF!-

"Orange, orange, orange, orange!" Felix chanted, continuing to toy with Kyou's hair, "CUT IT OUT!" he shouted, attempting to hit her but Felix dodged quickly, continuing her chanting as she continued messing with the bright orange mop on his head.  
Yuki sighed, "I must ask that you don't do that though..." he muttered, while Shigure simply grinned more, "It's no big deal, Yuki-kun! They won't be much trouble!"  
_'According to you...'_ Yuki thought with a sigh.

"Eep! Forgot myself there... but we both already know your secret, so don't worry!" Jenny assured him, blushing. "Anyway...Felix! We shouldn't dirty these clothes... They ish our only pair!" she called up to her, doubting she would hear her.  
"'Kay!" Felix called back down, swaying her head in a rythmatic way as she continued messing Kyo's hair. "GAH! LEGGO OF ME!" he shouted, struggling. Shigure looked at them, "So I'll how you your rooms while Yuki waits to transform!" Shigure said rather quickly.  
"You will not." Yuki said, "Knowing you...I can't imagine what you'd do."

"No way! I ain't goin' nowhere with a perv! Nor will I go anywhere without my Kitten!" Felix shouted, still playing with Kyou's hair despite his protests and complaints.  
Yuki looked towards Jenny, "I suppose it'll be just you and I then, you don't mind waiting a bit for me to transform back, do you?" he said, not even bothering to ask how the two knew the Sohma family secret.

"Nu! I shall wait for the sane person I know best, Felix! Common!" Jenny leaped up to the roof and dragged Felix down, her still holding onto Kyo's hair. "OW OW OW!" Kyou shouted angrily. They fell off the roof with a bang, and Felix laughed, "Ahaha! Okay! Let's go, Orangey!" she called, still dragging him by his hair. "Now we gotta wait for Yuki-kun." Jenny muttered, pacing around a tree.

It took a few minutes, but Yuki finally changed back and scrambled into his clothes while Felix was dragging Kyou around by his shirt collar, smiling. Jenny looked towards Yuki and grinned, "Yay! We can go now!" she exclaimed happily.  
Yuki nodded a bit and turned to go inside the house while Jenny grabbed Felix's arm, pulling her along as she followed after Yuki, Felix still dragging Kyou by his shirt still, naturally.

He trudged up the stairs and into a fairly large room, ushering them inside. "Here is the twin bed room. One bed for you, one for you." he pointed to the beds which were exactly alike. "Whoa.." Felix said in awe. "Awesome!" Jenny jumped on the bed farthest to the left, and farthest from the door, and placed her Yuki plushie on her nightstand. "I call this one!" she shouted excitedly. "Fine with me!" Felix replied, leaping on her own bed and _still_ dragging Kyo along.

Felix then looked towards Yuki, arms draped over Kyou's shoulders and around his neck(though not very tightly), "...can I keep him in here?" she asked, referring to Kyou. Yuki shrugged, "I don't care, do what you want with the stupid cat..." Felix grinned, "Yay!" she squealed, hugging Kyou tightly.  
-POOF!-  
"GOD DAMMIT!"

Jenny thingyed her head to one side, glancing at the digital clock. It was 9:30 PM. "Erm. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. 'Night." She threw her blanket over her and closed her eyes, hoping this was all a dream.

"Nine-thirty? That's early!" Felix mumbled, but, not having gotten a decent good night of sleep in a while, shrugged and let Kyou go, "You can go now..." she muttered, Kyou quickly exited the room, looking extremely annoyed while Felix burrowed under the blankets, soon falling asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ZF82 Yeah, that's the end of this chapter. And, about the title…it means 'No name random plot' so you readers get to choose our name!

Rasengandragon For now, just enjoy this chapter and soon enough we'll have a new one up! And possibly a name…

ZF82 Don't count on it. x3 Oh! By the way, I, -points at self- ish Felix. And she, -points at Rasen- ish Jenny. I say this so there is no confusion.


End file.
